


Will you stay?

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Up, Malec, Shadowhunters Season 2- Spoilers, Spoilers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, post s02e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: User said:I would like you to write a post-reconciliation scene for episode 2x13.~~Here you go!





	Will you stay?

It was quite late when Alec found himself standing in front of Magnus’ apartment. He could feel the radiating magic warding the place he already called his home, but this time he wasn’t sure he was welcomed. It didn’t matter, though. He was there to apologize and if Magnus wanted him to leave afterwards, he would do just that.

Stepping inside, he saw a few scattered pillows, an empty glass on the coffee table and a slender figure leaning on the balcony railing. Even now, his heart sped up a little bit and his breath stopped short in is lungs. He couldn’t imagine a day without feeling like this anymore. A day without Magnus. 

“You were right.” Alec said after approaching. It made Magnus turn his head towards him, locking their eyes. It was right then when Alec realized the small changes in his posture. Slouched shoulders and a bit of smudged makeup as if he didn’t even have the energy to fix it or simply didn’t care enough. 

“You never have to proof yourself to me.” Taking another step, Alec’s fingers curled around Magnus’ waist, feeling his warm skin and the faint edges of his ribs. “I love you.”

Alec could see how those words made something shift inside of Magnus. How stiffness slowly left his body, his features softening and his eyes mirroring the tender affection in Alec’s heart. He brought a hand to rest against Alec’s cheek, smoothing over his cheekbones and down his neck. 

“I love you, too.” Alec felt relief washing over him as Magnus leaned forward and brushed their lips together in a gentle, loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around Alec after that, burying his head in Alec’s shoulder, tightly holding onto him. 

Alec knew there was something more to it. He felt it since Magnus and Valentine were switched back to their own bodies. Magnus didn’t want to talk about it and Alec didn’t push. He simply offered the comfort of his arms and waited until Magnus would let him reach out. 

“I might have overreacted a little as well.” Magnus spoke quietly after pulling away.

“What? No. I shouldn’t have asked something like that from you. Even if it was a Clave order. I should’ve trusted you. And I do.” 

It made a small smile appear on Magnus’ lips, tugging the corners of his mouth upwards and lightening his whole face. 

“Well, since we’re being so honest - Dot was here today. We talked and we danced.. She tried to kiss me, but I stopped her before anything happened. Don’t worry.” He was looking Alec straight in the eye, awaiting his reaction.  

“I’m not worried.” Alec stated with a sincere smile and repeated his previous words. “I trust you.” 

His grip around Magnus’ shoulders tightened and he looked around with a chuckle. 

“Though, I probably should be, judging by the the state of your apartment.” Laughing, they turned to face each other again. 

“Will you stay? Tonight?” Magnus whispered, running his fingers over the deflect rune on Alec’s neck. 

“Of course.” Alec answered, while planting a lingering kiss to Magnus’ silky hair. “As long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked it ^^. I mostly struggle with writing happy and in-love scenes so sorry if it’s not as fluffy as you maybe wanted it to be. Let me know if there’s more you’d like me to write - [Promt Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
